


Если вернешься не ты

by Sathanet



Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [1]
Category: The Second Apocalypse - R. Scott Bakker, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Wei Wuxian is skin spy, also mentioned chengxian (sort of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sathanet/pseuds/Sathanet
Summary: AU, в котором Вэй Усянь погиб на горе Луаньцзан, а его место занял лицевой шпион
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841461
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chinese Bakker





	Если вернешься не ты

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер MDZS и Князя Пустоты казался невозможным, но я смог!  
> Когда-нибудь сделаю из этого макси (или нет)

Тело юноши, лежавшее на сочащейся темной энергией куче человеческих останков у подножия горы Луаньцзан, уже начало разлагаться.  
Черная птица размером с ворона опустилась на торчащую из беспорядочной смердящей мешанины бедренную кость, покрытую ошметками гнилой плоти.  
Черная птица с человеческой головой.  
Маленькие ноздри с наслаждением втянули зловонный воздух.  
– Ты мало времени провел с ним, Ксутарма, – проговорил тоненький голосок. – Но все, кто его знал, наверняка решат, что на горе Луаньцзан он повредился рассудком.  
Из вязкого тумана проступили очертания человека. Юноша в черно-серых одеждах с красной лентой в волосах неслышно шагнул вперед, опускаясь перед птицей на колени.  
Точная копия лежащего у его ног мертвеца.  
– Я буду осторожен, Древний Отец.  
– Помни, наша цель – уничтожить Безночный Город. С кланом Лань мы разберемся потом, сейчас Цишань Вэнь – наши главные враги.  
– Я запомню, Древний Отец.  
Синтез довольно заворковал.  
– Я создал тебя совершенным, Ксутарма. Я наделил тебя колдовской Меткой.  
– Зодчий доволен своим творением? – выдохнул юноша, подаваясь навстречу птице – и застонал, когда черное крыло коснулось его щеки.

***

Гора Луаньцзан считалась нечистым местом со времен Первого Апокалипсиса.  
С тех пор, как у ее подножия умер Не-Бог.  
В народе говорили, оттуда никто не возвращался живым. Вэй Усянь, ученик ордена Юньмэн Цзян, стал единственным исключением.

– Второй молодой господин Лань, – Вэй Усянь улыбался почти как раньше, но глаза глядели холодно. – То, что произойдет далее, возможно, не слишком подходящее зрелище для тебя. Посему изволь ненадолго удалиться.  
Помолчав с минуту, Лань Ванцзи развернулся и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Они с Цзян Чэном поспешили на эту почтовую станцию, как только узнали, что Вэнь Чжао и Вэнь Чжулю здесь – но вместо достойного противника и честной схватки им пришлось наблюдать, как Вэй Усянь расправляется с комком истерзанной плоти, в котором лишь с трудом можно было узнать второго сына Верховного Заклинателя.  
Вэй Усянь вернулся – и мстил тем, кто обрек его на смерть.  
Лань Ванцзи боялся поверить своим глазам. Человек, стоявший перед ними, выглядел в точности как Вэй Усянь – но улыбка того, прежнего Вэй Усяня никогда не была такой ледяной.  
Он стоял перед ними, и мертвая женщина прижималась щекой к его бедру, пока он рассеянно гладил ее волосы.

За закрытой дверью истошно, не переставая, кричал Вэнь Чжао. Сквозь его вопли иногда можно было различить свист Цзыдяня, звук рассекаемой железом плоти, злые, отрывистые слова Цзян Чэна или тихий смех Вэй Усяня, от которого все холодело внутри.  
Вэнь Чжулю не издал ни звука.  
Лань Ванцзи стоял спиной к двери, до боли сжимая рукоять меча, пока крики не прекратились.  
В оглушающей тишине он услышал шепот Вэй Усяня и изумленный вздох Цзян Чэна. Потом – шелест одежд. Прерывистое дыхание. Низкий, мурлыкающий голос Вэй Усяня и резкий вскрик Цзян Чэна, перешедший в протяжный стон.

Он пришел в себя за воротами станции – по вискам бежал холодный пот, горло сводило судорогой, пока он, уткнувшись лбом в ствол дерева, пытался выровнять дыхание.  
На востоке вставало солнце.

***

Они не говорили об этом дне – ни в их следующую встречу, ни в те, что были после. Цзян Чэн стискивал зубы и отводил взгляд. Вэй Усянь широко улыбался, не выпускал из рук кувшин с вином, дерзил, шутил и вел себя почти как раньше.  
Лань Ванцзи почти верил ему.

– Почему ты хотел, чтобы я вернулся с тобой в Гусу? – спросил Вэй Усянь, задумчиво поддевая камешек носком сапога.  
Именно он настоял на том, чтобы лично осмотреть с ближайшего холма поле предстоящей битвы, и едва ли не силой потащил с собой Лань Ванцзи.  
– Я хочу тебя защитить, – просто ответил он.  
– Разве в Гусу не ненавидят все, что связано с путем Тьмы? – Вэй Усянь внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, и Лань Ванцзи отвел взгляд, с напускным интересом разглядывая лагерь далеко внизу.  
Орден Гусу Лань издавна был главным врагом Консульта – еще до того, как проклятый клан Мангаэкка воскресил Не-Бога и начал Первый Апокалипсис. Остальные ордена за прошедшие века забыли о самом страшном враге человечества и считали, что Консульт давно прекратил существовать – но три тысячи правил на Стене в Облачных Глубинах требовали помнить о нависшей угрозе, никогда не истребленной до конца.  
И орден Лань помнил. И боролся со всем, что так или иначе могло быть связано с Консультом.  
После своего возвращения с горы Луаньцзан – возвращения из мертвых – Вэй Усянь убил тысячи врагов. Его боялись и уважали, пока он сражался против Цишань Вэнь. Но Лань Ванцзи видел, как потемнела его Метка, как сильнее сгущалось над ним проклятие, удел всех заклинателей.  
– Я хотел забрать тебя в Гусу, – глухо проговорил он, – потому что, когда кончится война, они обратятся против тебя. В Гусу я смогу тебя защитить. Даже если это больше не ты.  
Сказав это, он почувствовал странное облегчение. Куда тяжелее было признаться самому себе в том, что он любит Вэй Усяня и готов быть с ним до конца – даже если с горы Луаньцзан вернулся кто-то другой.  
Или что-то.  
Вэй Усянь – то, что называло себя Вэй Усянем – смотрел на него не моргая, и в его взгляде гасли все чувства, оставляя только тьму и голод. Нечеловеческий голод.  
– Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, – промурлыкала тварь. – Я буду с тобой.  
Лань Ванцзи чувствовал, что шагает в пропасть, но не мог иначе.

Он взял его в первый раз прямо там, на склоне холма, небрежно бросив свою белоснежную клановую накидку в укромную расщелину. Вэй Усянь выгибался и стонал под ним, подаваясь навстречу, и Лань Ванцзи сходил с ума от жгучей смеси вины, горечи и желания.  
Семя Вэй Усяня, излившееся на его плащ, оказалось черным.

***

Огромное дерево во внутреннем дворе Знойного дворца – и человек, распятый вверх ногами в бронзовом обруче, подвешенном на нижней, самой могучей ветви.  
Лань Ванцзи стоял бок о бок с Цзян Чэном и смотрел на Вэй Усяня, который с обнаженным мечом в руке шел вперед.

Ропот толпы за их спинами стих, когда Вэй Усянь остановился в нескольких шагах от кругораспятия.  
Путь ему преграждал Не Минцзюэ.  
– Ты не тронешь его, – спокойно произнес он. Сабля в его руке еле заметно подрагивала. Свежий порез на горле сочился кровью  
Лань Ванцзи успел про себя удивиться происходящему – разве не все знают о непримиримой ненависти неистового главы клана Не к Мэн Яо? Зачем защищать его сейчас?  
Вэй Усянь лишь усмехнулся в ответ – и с нечеловеческой быстротой бросился в атаку.

– Мою плоть ковали дольше, чем твою саблю, – почти ласково прошептал Вэй Усянь, занося меч над поверженным противником. Не Минцзюэ, стоявший перед ним на коленях, с вызовом поднял голову, обнажая горло, и рассмеялся в ответ.  
– Вэй Усянь! – оклик Цзян Чэна заставил тварь обернуться в его сторону.  
– Глава Цзян, да…  
Внезапно Вэй Усянь забился в конвульсиях и закашлялся кровью. Не Минцзюэ проводил его падающее тело до самой земли и лишь потом выдернул меч. После чего, на глазах у ошеломленной толпы, одним ударом снес голову с плеч. Запустив руку в длинные черные волосы, стянутые алой лентой, он высоко поднял отрубленную голову – и лицо Вэй Усяня раскрылось, словно вывалившиеся из вспоротого живота внутренности. Длинные, похожие на пальцы отростки расслабились, открывая бесформенную алую плоть и белые глаза без век.  
Лань Ванцзи застыл, не в силах отвести взгляд. Цзян Чэн рядом упал на колени, его вырвало. Он не знал, понял Лань Ванцзи.  
– Се Старейшина Илин, – прорычал Не Минцзюэ, неистовейший из людей, и швырнул голову ему под ноги.  
Лань Ванцзи молча развернулся и пошел прочь.


End file.
